


falling in love among these old, dusty books

by Creasion



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, also crow isnt as much of an ass as i wanted him to be but w/e, crow and seto are BIG book nerds, ill change the tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasion/pseuds/Creasion
Summary: They meet at the beginning of summer, and Crow finds himself frequently coming back to the old, secondhand bookstore.AU: modren, Seto works in a bookstore and Crow finds himself being the most frequent customer all of a sudden





	falling in love among these old, dusty books

**Author's Note:**

> oh man this is literally the first multichaptered fic i started writing like. ever. i hope my inability of writing long fics doesnt get in the way :,)
> 
> also as an added note for rating, at this time the fic is generally rated G but,,, mentions of a certain novel kinda changed that. it (probably) wont go up any time soon
> 
> edit: this is abandoned for good but someday ill delete this and rewrite it into something better 2/21/19

The used bookstore was relatively small and out of the way from many stores, but it sat directly across the street from Crow and Sai’s shared apartment, something Crow was grateful for.

On the inside, the room is quite small and relatively cramped, with bookshelves that nearly touched the ceiling, which were filled with varying, organized books. Despite the overflowing amount of books, many of which Crow never saw, he didn’t often frequent the store, but a book recommendation from Sai led him to this very place.

He’s nearly gone through the whole bookstore at least once by now, carefully scanning the rows of books he was sure the book _had_ to be, but with no avail. The raven haired boy was considering searching again or simply giving up when a timid voice from the front counter speaks.

“Um, do you need help over there?” A rather soft voice asks, clearly raised but quite shy, as if someone else were here.

“Oh yeah!” Crow perks up at the possibility of finding the book he’s been searching for in the past hour or so. “Do you have _Fifty Shades of Gray_?” My roommate recommended it to me and said it was really good.”

There’s a pause as the shopkeeper thinks, and Crow takes it as an opportunity to look away from the bookshelf to see who he was talking to.

The first thing he notices is height. The boy working here was noticeably shorter than him, even with the distance between them. The next was the boy’s eyes, which were a light orchid color, unnatural but made all the more interesting with his maroon colored hair. His pure white shirt had a name tag, _Seto_ , it said.

“I think I’ve heard of it,” The boy-Seto-says, although clearly unsure. He points in a general direction away from Crow. “Try the romance section over there. It might be there.”

 _Romance_ ? Crow tilts his head and furrow his brow. He was _sure_ Sai had explicitly told him it was friendship. “Alright.” He relents, thinking better of arguing over a book neither had undoubtedly read before before he searches in the direction Seto pointed in.

He finds the romance section in the furthest corner of the store, and thoroughly scans the long rows of books before eventually finding it after quite a few minutes of searching.

It’s odd, Crow would think as he pulls out the book from between another _Fifty Shades_ novel and another novel that, even judging from the title alone, was clearly an actual romance novel. He hears the alarm bells in his mind, his brain telling him that Sai conned him, _again,_ into buying a potentially embarrassing book by telling him it was something else entirely.

However, the prospect of a new book to read quickly overturned the rational side of his brain. He barely even registers the rather dark cover on the paperback novel before taking it to the front desk.

“Pretty weird that it’s in the romance section,” Crow says by way of conversation as he hands the book to the maroon haired boy, watching as he fumbles lightly with the novel. It was almost somewhat _cute_ to him, in a way.

“Is it?” Seto inquires, a clear attempt at being polite, as well as to keep conversation going. “What did you hear about it?”

“Not too much,” Crow admits. “It was my roommate that recommended it to me, though she said she borrowed it from one of her friends. Told me it was a beautiful tale of friendship where a college student does an interview and ends up becoming fast friends with the guy she interviews after some stuff. I didn’t ask her what happens other than that, though.”

The boy gives the total price of the book and Crow readily pays. As he hands the money, however, he’s able to catch Seto’s bright purple eyes with his own for a moment, before the shorter boy ducks his head. “I-I haven’t read it myself.” the shopkeeper stutters. “But I might start later.”

“Do you read often, then?” Crow asks, eager to meet another avid reader

“I do, actually!” Seto straightens suddenly, looking to Crow as he gives him his due change and the plastic bag containing his book. “I have some things I need to go do now, but if you want we can talk more tomorrow.”

Crow was about to correct that no, he wasn’t going to make the trip here two days in a row, but thinks better of it due to the idea of making another friend. “Sure thing. What should I call you? In case you’re not up front.”

“Oh, I’ll be here for sure. There’s just two of us that work here, but my name's Seto. What’s yours?”

“Crow.” The raven haired boy says simply. It’s not his real name, of course, but Seto didn’t ask any questions. He turns and casually waves behind him as he leaves. “See ya later.”

As he exits, he doesn’t notice a cat slip by his feet and dart into the bookstore.

* * *

 

“I’m back.” Crow says as he enters his shared apartment. From the living room couch, Sai looks up from the TV show she was watching to grin at the boy.

“Oh my God,” she exclaims, eyeing the bag in his hand. “Did you really get it?”

“Yeah,” Crow says, suddenly regretful that he bought the novel for Sai’s amusement. “You tricked me again, didn’t you? I’m still gonna read it.”

Sai bursts out in laughter then, and Crow huffs. “What’s so funny?” He glowers.

“Nothing! Nothing.” Sai tries to dismiss him casually, gesturing towards the hallway leading to their rooms. “You said you’re still going to read it right? Go on, have at it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Crow says, rather exasperated as he stalks away to his room to read whatever nightmarish novel Sai suggested to him.

**Author's Note:**

> a little shameless bUT hmu on [tumblr](https://holmesapprentice.tumblr.com/) may have a few things i wanna write but i want More
> 
> ill be trying to write longer stuff, especially with this fic too bc i really want each chapter to be reasonably sized


End file.
